Ostesooks
Ostesooks is a Black Mamba kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. Initially a one time enemy of Bastamander, he eventually becomes close allies to the Komodo and along with the Komodo Dragon also becomes allies to Seslinian. Appearance Because of his short antagonist time, Ostesooks is not granted the same dramatic entrance that the wiki founder gives to other villains like him such as Sarmeyzmal or Nelarth, Lord of the Black in Defenders of Earth or fellow Mammal Wars villains Jomnune and Veodiphin. Instead, he is given a more subtle entrance to make the character more creepy and to give him a fear factor for his first antagonist role which is described as such: "Those types of people in the zoo were the survivors; on the outside meanwhile, people ran around like headless chickens trying to find the exit to the zoo screaming "Get out while you still can!" "Run away!" "RUN!" "It's in the reptile exhibit!". Innocent zoo goers wondered what this "something" was until they saw a giant, worm like...thing emerge from the reptile exhibit at which point the zoo became full of screaming people who fled in terror as the...thing slithered out of the zoo. As it slithered from the zoo, people ran screaming away from it as the figure came to light; a huge Black Mamba snake; seven meters from nose to tail with black, shark like eyes and a grey-brown colouration. What made this snake even more of a threat was how fast it was, and because it was that fast no one could out run it. While the snake slithered its way out of the zoo, it also killed all stood in its way; either by spitting venom at them like a cobra, or blasting energy from its mouth in the same way that Seslinian did in Buckinghamshire. Its destination: The city of Winchester." Personality As an antagonist, Ostesooks shares the typical behaviour of his animal's species but is much more secretive than he is shy, but is very aggressive and formidable when threatened. He is also shown to be a very unpredictable fighter which makes Ostesooks all the more dangerous in battle. While he retains this personality when he eventually becomes a hero, Ostesooks is still fairly untrusting of Seslinian and Mallauxula when he and Bastamander meet them for the first time in The PHANTOM Invasion which ends when he comes to be one of the last three enemies of Seslinian and Mallauxula along with Bastamander and Zebiccoon (other allies of Seslinian such as Flamiglaux and Vlaasarak are still alive but by the time of Survival have left the country). Powers and abilities Like his type of animal, Ostesooks possesses great speed and agility, but this speed and agility is almost exaggerated to the point where he possesses super speed and it is this speed that can also make him invisible to enemies and even radar cannot find him if he was being traced by humans. Unusually for a Black Mamba, Ostesooks is also capable of spitting venom into his enemies (in reality, there are snakes that spit but they are cobras.) which has the potential to, when spat in the right place, blind potential enemies which he also does to Bastamander causing the Komodo to flail around like a madman screaming in pain. Like other animals and indeed other Mutant reptiles in Defenders of Earth, Ostestooks is also capable of projecting energy blasts as well as venom from his mouth and is resistant to temperature extremes. He is not however resistant to electricity which is what Bastamander uses to defeat him the first time they fight. The Mammal Wars The Lizard King: Along with Bastamander, Ostesooks' first appearance is not encountered by the Women of the Night for two reasons: Firstly, since the capture of one of their primary backers Forbflaith Hennessy by PHANTOM in Seslinian vs Zebiccoon, the Women of the Night have lost much of their backing to carry out more criminal acts, primarily theft and secondly, the capture of Forbflaith has forced the Women of the Night to move to Hampshire. Specifically, it has forced them to move to the city of Southampton but has virtually placed them under house arrest because the country has a manhunt for them and so the women are forced to retreat to the Bargate and stay there. In addition, Ostesooks emerges from the closest city to Southampton, 13.6 miles from it in fact in the city of Winchester. Here, he escapes from Winchester's sole zoo in the form of Marwell Zoo as he escapes from the reptile exhibition, killing fleeing citizens either by spitting venom at them or blasting them with energy. The women do not even see him come ''into ''Southampton because they are captured by PHANTOM and sealed inside a huge truck which takes them to HMNB Portsmouth under escort. Ostesooks meanwhile, confronts another reptile in Southampton in the form of Bastamander who accuses the snake of challenging him leading to this exchange: "If I wassssss a typical Komodo Dragon prey, then your wordssss would be true. But I am your equal, Bassstamander. I am Ossstessssooksssss." the snake replied "And how are you my equal, "Ossstessookssss?" the dragon "Bastamander" asked. "Together, we are two of the world'sssss deadliesssst reptilesssss." "Ostesooks" replied. But Bastamander had lived in Hampshire for years and believed himself to be king of the reptiles and told the snake: "Yes, we are two of the world's deadliest reptiles. But in this country, I am king of the lizards and you are not welcome here." "If you truly are the king of the lizardsssss, Bassstamander. Then battle me!" Ostesooks hissed. And so they did; but Bastamander was fighting a Black Mamba Snake, one of the deadliest and swiftest snakes in the world as well as one of the most volatile which made the snake a tough opponent." In the ensuing fight, Ostesooks gets the better of the Komodo by spitting venom into his eyes blinding him and causing him to screech in pain while flailing around like a madman. Just as the snake is about to declare himself the winner however, Bastamander who faces almost certain death from the snake grabs Ostesooks and throws him around Southampton. Eventually, Bastamander regains his heroic status that he has in Hampshire by picking up a defeated Ostesooks and holding him above his head, Bane style and declares: "Poisonous or otherwise, you're merely a snake. And I, am the victor!" With this, the Komodo defeats Ostesooks in the one fight the pair have together by throwing him into a set of electric pylons which plunges the city into darkness as electricity surges through the snake's body. It is also this sheer pain that causes Ostesooks to accept defeat to which Bastamander frees him from being electrocuted and proposes an alliance. But the situation is panned by a hidden figure who accuses Bastamander of having a weak title when it comes to "The Lizard King" leading to this quote: "You call yourself The Lizard King and propose an alliance with an unworthy opponent? You disappoint me, Bastamander. Soon you will fight someone who is your superior!" Despite being allied with Bastamander however, and showing as much loyalty to the komodo as Starscream is described to have shown to Megatron in the Surgeon stories in later stories, komodo dragon and black mamba part ways back to their original zoos. But Ostesooks is forced to move to another exhibit because he smashed the glass of his old one after breaking out of it to fight Bastamander. He is shown to have come to Bastamander's zoo in the form of the New Forest Wildlife Park leading to this exchange: "You won't get rid of me that easily, Bastamander." the Water Monitor hissed. "You can sssssay that, again." a familiar voice hissed at Zautsuar. Out of the shadows, came Ostesooks who told Zautsuar that Bastamander may have been a match for the Lizard King on his own, but when allied with the snake, then the Komodo was more of a match. "Now...let'ssssss take thisssss fight, elssssewhere. Sssssouthampton issss finissssshed, Bassstamander." the Black Mamba hissed "I couldn't agree more!" Zautsuar hissed before leaping at Bastamander again, knocking him flat onto his back which spurred Ostesooks to try and bite Zautsuar with as many rapid bites as he could give...but he only succeeded in giving one because once Ostesooks latched on, the three reptiles vanished in a flash of white light. The teleportation given by Bastamander takes the three reptiles out of Southampton and into the civil parish of Bentworth, specifically to Bentworth Hall and it is here where Ostesooks is given one simple instruction: Get away from the hall. Consequently, Ostesooks remains away from the hall during the fight between Bastamander and Zautsuar, only helping the former defeat the latter when a scared child who fled from Bentworth Hall throws him to aid Bastamander. Together, komodo dragon and Black Mamba defeat Zautsuar with a combination of their venom (singular venom attacks such as the venom inflicted by Bastamander or venom given by even the most poisonous snake or lizard in the world do not affect Zautsuar, but multiple poisons do). With Zautsuar gone, Ostesooks boasts that he belongs to nobody (in reference to Zautsuar's last words "Ostesooks?! What are you doing?! You're a reptile! You belong...to me! I...am...the...true Lizard..."). While Bastamander tells him that Ostesooks does indeed, belong to nobody, the Komodo asserts that the pair are now allies; the Komodo also expresses his desire to leave Hampshire. When Ostesooks asks where they will go, the Komodo does not reply and merely tells Ostesooks to come with him as the pair head into the sunset. The PHANTOM Invasion: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters